How Ironic
by Jessica Jewell
Summary: How ironic, that the same night you confess your love to a person, that person dies. rated for character death


She knew this was a bad idea, before they even went into dumb house, she knew it was a bad idea. The house gave her shivers, and she hated it. It was only a house after all, but she hated it. She hated it with a burning passion.

"Come on, Hikari. It's not that bad," He smiled at her, his blond hair falling into his face as he turned to face her. "It's just a little dare. We only have to last till three."

"In the morning!" Hikari commented. "And from ten! It's already dark out, and we have to go into a 'haunted' house!"

"It'll be ok-"

"No, it won't! I hate the dark, and I hate the house. Don't you remember the stories about it? No one who goes into that house at night lives! No one has lived in that house for who knows how many years! People are to scared to even come in and remove the furniture!" Hikari hissed.

"I'll protect you, Hikari. I promise," He said, holding a hand out to her. Hikari looked back down the long driveway, at her brother and the rest of the DigiDestined. Her brother shot her a thumbs up, and Hikari shot one back. She took a deep breath and faced back to the blond haired boy.

"Alright, let's go," Hikari said, and walked past him. He'd dropped his arm when she turned around, thinking she was going to chicken out, and was now blinking his surprise as she walked on.

"Hey, wait up!" He called and ran after her.

"I still don't believe Sora dared me to do this, and with you none the less," Hikari mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, I don't know what she was thinking," He replied. "We don't hang out much, and I barely know anything about you. Why'd she pick us to have to stay in this house together?"

_'Not this house, _the_ house_,' Hikari thought as she looked up at the old house. It was huge, three stories, and victorian. It might have been white at one point, but most of the paint was chipping off, to show the wood beneath it. And whatever paint was left was grey-ish, due to whether ware and oldness. "Yeah, we'll need to ask her." Hikari walked behind him, thinking of how the dare happened.

_"I dare Hikari to... stay in Haunting House for 5 hours. From ten at night till three in the morning!" Sora said with a sly smile._

_"What! No! I won't stay there alone! No way!" Hikari had argued._

_"Fine, Yamato can stay with you!" Sora proclaimed._

_"No way is Yamato going with me sister! Not that I don't trust you, but what if something happens? Why can't I go!?" Taichi whinned._

_"Because, siblings can't go in! Besides, I picked Yamato, so Yamato it is!"_

_"Don't I have a say in this? I mean-"_

_"No, Yamato, you don't. Now suck it up! Look, it's almost 8. If we hurry, you guys can get flash lights and some warmer clothes. Then by ten, you should be ready!" Sora said_

"Hikari. Yamato to Hikari," Yamato waved a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry... I was thinking," Hikari blushed. Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"I guessed. I was just wondering if you were coming inside," Yamato shrugged, and Hikari realized he was standing in the doorway. With one final look at the outside world before closing that horrible door behind her, Hikari stepped inside. The door swung shut and Hikari gasped.

"Relax Hikari. I closed the door," Yamato said, shaking his head as he grabbed his flashlight. He clicked it on and scanned to area. They were in a hallway, and about six or seven feet ahead of them was a doorway. It probable lead to the living room. Well, only one way to find out. Yamato walked forward, and Hikari noticed that the light was leaving. She scrambled after it, and latched herself to Yamato. Yamato just smiled down at her and ruffled her hair a little. She reminded him of Tk when they were younger.

"It's ok. Remember, I promised to protect you from the scary house," Yamato said gently. "and I will."

"Thanks Yamato," Hikari smiled up at him. "I believe you."

It turned out, the first door was the living room, or family room, whichever it was. And Hikari was right, no one had bothered to unfurnish the place, which right about then was a good thing. Yamato set his backpack on the couch and plopped down next to it. Hikari sat timidly on the couch, hugging her backpack close to her.

"So, what did you bring?" Yamato asked.

"Light," Hikari answer, unzipping her backpack. She reached inside it and pulled out two portable lanterns. She screwed the lanterns together, and turned them on. Light flooded the room. She set one on one side on the room, and the other lantern on the opposite side.

"Cool, I brought my dads as well. We can set my dads in the middle with us," Yamato said, pulling out his and putting it together.

"I also brought some food, my jacket in case it gets cold, and four water bottles," Hikari said, pulling the stuff from her backpack.

"I brought two water bottles, two flashlights, Cheeto's, and a video camera," Yamato said, beaming as he pulled out the cam corder.

"Hey, that was a great idea!" Hikari smiled back, and took the cam corder as he handed it over. "May I?"

"Yeah, you seem to like cameras. And that thing hates me anyway. I can never get it to turn on..." Yamato trailed off as the light on the cam corder turned on.

"You were saying?" Hikari laughed.

"Well, at least it works for you! Stupid piece of junk..."

"No wonder it doesn't work for you. You call it names!" Hikari cradled the cam corder and pretended to sooth it from the "mean ol' Yammy"

"Hold it! Did you just call me 'mean ol' Yammy?'" Yamato demanded. Hikari giggled.

"Yes, but it sounded better when _I_ said it," Hikari said, and Yamato couldn't disagree.

Yamato and Hikari then set up a little camp in the middle of the living room. They turned the couch so that the front faced the wall, and set a blanket down behind the couch. Yamato sat on the blanket, leaning against the couch. And Hikari sat opposite of him.

"See, this isn't to bad. What did I tell you?" Yamato had spoke to soon. As if waiting for him to say that the whole time, the house creaked, and it sounded like footsteps were above them. Slowly, both teens heads rose to look at the ceiling above them. Dust fell in a line, as if someone was walking right there. It walked in circles for a good three minutes, then stopped. It ended just as quickly as it had started.

"Yamato, please tell me you saw that too," Hikari's eyes were wide and she was looking at Yamato. Yamato looked back, but found he couldn't speak. He simply nodded. Hikari set the cam corder down and scrambled over to Yamato. Yamato had no clue how it happened, but Hikari had ended up in his lap, his chin resting on her head, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"It's ok Hikari. I'll protect you," Yamato whispered those words yet again. How many times had he said that? How many times would he say that before the night was out? He found himself running his fingers through her hair. It was so soft, and he couldn't help it. Not that Hikari was complaining.

"I know Yamato. I know," Hikari mumbled. Yamato looked down at her and she looked up at him. "I trust you with my life."

A sudden wind ripped through the room, sending chills down the teens backs. Hikari gripped Yamato's shirt tightly, and Yamato pulled her closer, if it was possible. Both shut their eyes tight. The air in the room was ice cold, and nothing moved. Slowly, both teens lifted their heads.

"Who-who's there?" Hikari called out. A wind blew. Slowly, Hikari stood, leaving Yamato on the ground, wondering just what she was doing.

"What's your name?" Hikari called, then after a pause said, "Ella. That's a pretty name." The air grew a little warmer. Hikari's eyes widened. "D-do you see her Yamato? Do you?!"

"What? Hikari, I don't see anything," The room grew cold again. "but how do you see her?"

"I believe in ghosts Yamato, you have to believe. I think you made her angry when you said you couldn't see her," Hikari said, looking into a corner. Yamato closed his eyes. Believe, huh? That seemed simple enough. Ghosts are real. Ghosts are real. Ghosts are real. Yamato opened his eyes. Ghost are- Whoa! In the corner was a girl, no older then Yamato. She was dressed in a white summer dress that went to her knees, and had on a huge white hat. She had long black hair that floated in the air, as if wind were holding it up behind her.

"She's beautiful," Yamato found himself saying. The air in the room instantly got warmer. The ghost smiled warmly at him. She mouthed something, but Yamato didn't hear it.

"She said thank you," Hikari said, noticing the puzzlement on his face.

"You're welcome," Yamato replied, and the ghost twirled in a circle, her dress flying out a bit. "It's a shame I can't hear you. Only Hikari can."

The ghost faced him, and the look on her face seemed to show she had an idea. She walked over to Hikari, who watched her. Then, without warning, the ghost entered Hikari's body.

"What the!" Yamato yelled, falling backwards. Hikari's eyes went completely black.

"Hello, I'm Ella," Hikari said in a voice that was older. It was a beautiful voice. "And you are Yamato." Yamato nodded numbly. She giggled. "You're cute."

"Eh... thanks," Yamato managed. Hikari, er... Ella, plopped down in front of Yamato, her pointer finger slowly trailing up the inside of Yamato's leg.

"I like you..."

"Whoa!" Yamato jumped backwards, flying up. Hikari's _hand_ did **not** belong there! Not saying that he disliked it... but Taichi would murder him! Even if Hikari was possessed!

"You no like?" Ella/Hikari pouted.

"No! Not... no! Look, I can understand how you'd be lonely and all, but... Hikari!" Yamato couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

"The girl?"

"Yes! You're in her body... and it's not right!"

"Are you family?"

"No..."

"Then what is the issue?" Ella's, Hikari's, face pouted.

"She's... she's younger! She's fourteen! And her brother would murder me! And... it's Hikari!" Yamato was pacing.

"So, you pass up a freebie because she's younger? It's not even her. She'll never know! And trust me, I can make it so she'll never know," Ella teased. That was defiantly Ella. Hikari would _never_ talk like that.

"No! I can't do that to Hikari. She still a virgin, and though she won't know it, I'd still be taking that from her!" Yamato argued.

"Please. Men from _my_ time would _kill_ to have a virgin. And you won't take a free one?" Ella smirked. "What kinda man are you?"

"Because... I just can't. It's not right. Her first time should be with someone she cares for in return..."

"Oh ho! I get it. You_love_ her, is that it? And you want _her_ to decide what happens between you two? Well, guess what, I don't care," Ella pounced on Yamato

"NO!" Yamato rolled over, pinning Hikari down. Ella smirked.

"Oh, this looks lovely. It looks like you're _trying_ to get me. Let's see how Hikari likes it," Hikari's eyes went back to their beautiful light chocolate color.

"Yamato!" Hikari cried out.

"No, Hikari... it's not. I didn't-"

"I know Yamato. Ella's obviously never taken over someone's body before. She couldn't block me off like she claimed. She only thought she did because I didn't struggle when she moved into me. I heard your whole conversation," Hikari brought a hand up to the side of his face. "And you know Yamato... I wouldn't mind..." Hikari blushed. "I wouldn't mind... losing myself to... you."

Yamato smiled down at her. Using one hand he pushed her hair out of her face. "Why don't we take it slow."

"Of course. I wouldn't _let _you now, I just said I wouldn't mind," Hikari giggled. Yamato lowered his head and pressed his lips to her gently. He then flopped sideways, laying next to her. He pulled her close.

"I love you, Yama-kun," Hikari whispered.

Yamato hesitated. Their was a short pause, but to Hikari, it seemed like forever. "I love you too, Hika-Chan. Always remember that I will always love you."

------

"I can't believe it's been two hours sense we got here," Hikari whispered. It was midnight, and Hikari was leaning against the back of the couch, writing in a notebook she'd brought.

"What are you writing?" Yamato asked.

"Nothing really, just... writing," Hikari smiled up at him, and Yamato put it aside. Suddenly, as shrill scream was heard throughout the house. It made Hikari's blood run cold and Yamato's as well. Hikari quickly went back to writing, and then finished up. She closed the notebook and set it aside.

"Come on Yamato, let's explore the house," Hikari stood, grabbing a flashlight. "I want to know just what happened here."

"What! Are you kidding me! We only have to last another three hours and we can leave. And we are safe here!"

"Yes, but for how long Yamato. We both know these ghost can do things!" Hikari replied. "Don't make me go alone."

"Never," Yamato replied and stood, taking the other flashlight. "Let's go."

Hikari nodded, and grabbed the cam corder. She looked at it and saw that it was on battery save. How much had the camera caught, sense it had not been turned off? She pressed the record button and the camera started again.

"What are you doing?" Yamato asked.

"I'm going to record what's happening, so Taichi and the others don't think we are nuts!" Hikari replied and started to walk down the hallway. They passed a kitchen, with water dripping from the sink, yet, when Yamato turned the water on, their was none. They also passed a bathroom before they reached the stairs.

Shinning her light up, Hikari said, "Do we dare?"

"Yeah, we dare," Yamato nodded, and took the first step up. The stair creaked, adding to the spookiness of the creepy old house. But the first stair was the only one that creaked. It was like that first stair was a warning, and once you passed it, their was no going back.

As they reached the top step, the scream was heard again. This time louder, and terror filled. Yamato and Hikari looked at each other before quickly running down the hallway. The hallway took a sharp right, and Yamato almost ran into the wall. But both teens stopped dead in there tracks when they saw the light on at the end of the hallway. Slowly, step by step, they walked towards it. The house had no power, Yamato had already tried to lights downstairs, so how was this light on.

Slowly they got to the door way and peered in. Hikari almost screamed, but Yamato covered her mouth.

The room had blood smeared everywhere, and it looked fresh. In the corner, was a body, dressed in what was once a white sundress. It was Ella, at least... it had to be. The rotting flesh was falling off the bones.

"Ella didn't die to long ago..." Hikari whispered, using the video camera to look around the room.

"Wait... what's that?" Yamato pointed to an opening in the corner of the room, above Ella. Hikari took a step into the room, and a scream was heard again, much louder. A female body suddenly fell from the opening, her entire stomach ripped open, yet she was still alive.

"Run... run.. run..." She whispered to Hikari. But Hikari was frozen on spot. Something dropped from the opening, and it wasn't human. It might have been at one point, but now... it wasn't. Hikari screamed, and ran from the room. Yamato followed, but he wasn't quick enough.

Whatever it was reached Yamato, but to his surprise, shoved him out of the way. He hit the wall and fell down.

"Hikari!!!" He cried out before passing out. Hikari gave off a shrill scream, and that was the last thing Yamato heard.

---------

Taichi, Sora, Mimi, and Takeru found Yamato huddled in a corner in the upstairs hallway. His hands were covered in blood and he was staring at his hands mumbling no over and over. Hikari was never found, but they found the cam corder in the middle of the hallway.

Turns out, the cam corder recorded everything from when Hikari had turned it on, to Yamato saying her loved Hikari. Then it went black for 5 minutes, before showing Hikari and Yamato's adventure through the house. Just before the camera cut off to static, a face appeared in the video. The face was blue, with long black hair hanging in it's face and it's eyes were blood red. It opened it's mouth to scream, and the video died.

Back downstairs, Taichi found Hikari's note book. Inside Hikari had written: _Dear Taichi, if you are not Taichi, give this to him. If you are, then please read. If you are reading this, it means I'm gone. I would have burned it before we left had we lived. I do not blame Sora, and neither should you. Nor Yamato, it was not his doing. Sora was simply daring for fun, and Yamato loves me, I know this. But... Taichi... I had an odd feeling I would not make it out of this. I don't know what made me have this feeling, but I knew I wouldn't. I love you Taichi, I love all of you. Tell everyone that I love them, and please, explain what happened to mom and dad. Love always, Hikari_

"Taichi, what is it?" Sora asked, seeing Taichi crying.

"Hikari knew she was going to die. Read this," Taichi handed over the notebook.

"Hikari!" Yamato suddenly screamed, causing Sora to lose her hold on the notebook. But the notebook never hit the ground. Something caught it, and held it back out to Sora. Sora froze, wide eyed.

"Take it Sora, it's Hikari," Yamato said, and Sora took the notebook.

"How do you know?" Taichi demanded.

"You have to believe," Yamato answered Taichi never once looking away from where "Hikari" was standing. The DigiDestined froze as Yamato's shirt shifted as if someone was hugging him. Yamato wrapped his arms around air, or was it?

"Hi-hikari?" Taichi whimpered, wanting badly to see his sister. Taichi blinked, and saw that Yamato was hugging his sister.

"Taichi... I love you. But you need to get Sora and Mimi away from the house. The thing... it only takes females. That's all! You have to get them out of here, before it finds out they are here. You have to-"

"TOO LATE!"

------

Police Log: Yesterday morning, three boys found in Wehari Manor. They were bloody, yet had no scratches themselves. They are not speaking in complet sentences and suffer from shock. Over thirty female bodies were found. A video tape was found, along with a notebook and supplies. The police have yet to see the tape, but they hope it will explain what happened.


End file.
